


Bobby and His Petals of Hope

by KayKay1006



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby finds the love he deserves, Bobby makes some friends, Bobby needs a hug, F/M, Gen, Girl Power, Post Boy's death, Rose is a sweetheart, True Friendship, kinda slow burn, no one is straight, three cute couples at the price of one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: Sometimes, saviours don't have wings.Sometimes, saviours come as a girl group of badass chicks and their boyfriends.(Or)After losing his boys, Bobby felt alone until he was taken in by Rose and The Petal Pushers. They have so many great adventures along the way. Will he end up finding love?(Or)The story of how Bobby met his wife.Seriously I'm not very good at summaries but I'd really appreciate it if you gave this fic a chance.
Relationships: Bobby X female oc, Bobby&Rose (platonic), Rose and the petal pushers - Relationship, Rose&Ray, Zinnia&George (OCS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Broccoli Chicken and Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story despite the really crappy summary. I was inspired to write this by a number of things. But basically, this story is about the petal pushers, and how they take care of Bobby after the boys die, and how he falls in love with one of them along the way.

Five months since the tragedy. Five months since Bobby had stepped out of the house. He had a support system, obviously, and it helped tremendously. But he was still so....sad. so when he heard pebbles on his window, he was hesitating checking who it was. 

Bobby swooshed his curtain out of the way with one swift movement, opening his window. A girl with curly hair was still throwing rocks, one of which almost hit him. "Come on, Bobby! We need to get you out of the house." 

It was Rose. The Rose they'd met the day of the orpheum performance. The one he'd stayed behind to flirt with. God, he felt so silly about that. Maybe he could've prevented their deaths if he'd gone along with them. 

She'd been so nice to him. She sat with him for hours at the venue after he found out about his bandmates, holding him and shushing him. And she even checked in once in a while. 

Bobby couldn't help but smile a little. It was a watery smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really in the mood." The girl made a "tch" noise, and shook her head. "I wasn't asking. Come on. We have a performance today. You'll love it, I promise." 

She was so endearing. He'd never be able to say no to her. That was probably why when she called to check if he had eaten, he felt obligated to. Even when he wasn't hungry, or consumed by the big gaping hole in his stomach. 

Bobby sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Or what was left of it anyways. It seemed to get a lot more difficult to take care of when he couldn't find the willpower to do anything. He'd cut most of it, which was definitely a mistake. He shouldn't have done it himself. 

On the bright side though, he did have a one of a kind hairdo now. 

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit." He called out to Rose, who grinned and went back to the van that was on the driveway behind her. It was packed with ladies, obviously her band members. 

Bobby threw on a leather jacket and his suspenders, and grabbed his helmet. He walked out to the van and knocked on the window. "You guys lead the way. I'll follow on my motorcycle." 

The ladies all let out a "hey, Bobby." This was his first time meeting most of them. Heck, it was his first time out of the house in five months. He just smiled sweetly at them and headed into his garage. 

His motorcycle was dusty. Yeah, he probably should've expected that. But it only took him a few minutes to wipe it down with a damn cloth. And then he was ready to go. 

It still hurt. Everything did. His leather jacket reminded him of Reggie, and the so did the stickers on his helmet. Bike rides in general made him think of Luke, and how anxious Alex got when he was going too fast. He even made a sidecar with their help, so the four of them could go everywhere together. 

And now they were gone. 

He drove behind the band van, which was really pretty. It was teal and decorated with all different types of flowers. Reggie would've known what a lot of those were. He was really smart... 

It was so weird to think about them in past tense. Bobby knew he'd never get used to that. 

The venue was a little club not too far from his house. It was mostly empty when they arrived there. And so, he helped the girls set up while they introduced themselves to him. 

Rose was the lead singer. She was engaged to her childhood sweetheart, Ray, but they didn't plan on getting married anytime soon. Neither of them wanted to rush things. 

Zinnia did vocals and rap. She had the craziest style of the group and Bobby could definitely respect that. She seemed really cool. The other girls teased her about a guy named George, and really seemed to get under her skin. It was kind of adorable. 

The next member was Aster. She did rhythm guitar and backup vocals. There were a lot of things Bobby noticed about Aster. The way she bit her lip after giggling, her slightly crooked smile, the way her hair fell down in soft waves that she sometimes used to hide her face.

The other two members were Violet and Lilac. They were sisters - and one of them played the drums, the other played bass. Like him. Bobby noticed they were really affectionate with each other, much more so than any siblings he'd ever seen. 

Overall the band seemed pretty darn cool. And their performance was amazing. Bobby found himself smiling more than he had in so long. And after the concert, they went out to celebrate. They invited Bobby and well, he didn't have anything better to do so he decided to come with. 

His premier thought was how much his boys would like these girls. They would've got along swimmingly. And as sad as it was, being around them made him feel surprisingly good. 

They had Chinese food. And Bobby learned a lot more about them over the meal. Halfway in, Ray and George showed up, and he didn't fail to notice how much smilier Zinnia was in George's presence. Both the guys seemed like fun people. 

He exchanged numbers with Ray and George, and all of the girls. Except... Aster. He found himself too shy to ask for her number. Especially since he'd accidentally kicked her under the table while they were eating. He'd just gotten...a little bit too enthusiastic about his broccoli chicken. He was definitely embarrassed about it, and spent the rest of the dinner avoiding looking at her. 

They were all going out for coffee and milkshakes after, but Bobby decided to take his leave. He was tired, and full, and he'd probably sleep really well tonight.

For the first time in god knows how long.


	2. Game Nights and Seven Sodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first anniversary of the boys' deaths, and Bobby is NOT taking it well. But perhaps Rose and her friends could help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I probably should think of a regular update schedule but I'm scared that the minute I do, I'll lose motivation. So this is going to be sporadic updates for now. I had this chapter all ready and really couldn't wait to post it. I love this little group to pieces.

The next time the petal pushers had a concert, Ray texted him and asked him if he wanted to join them. Even over text, Ray had the exact same magic his fiancé did. Bobby just couldn't say no. And so, weekly concerts and dinner after became a weekly ritual for him. 

It really, really helped. Having something to look forward to every week, something to make the long days and dark nights seem worth it. His mom had personally thanked Rose and Ray for managing to get him out of the house. 

Twelve, sixteen, twenty, twenty four, twenty eight concerts. Every single one, Bobby was in the front row cheering his friends on, with Ray and George. And before he knew it, it had been a year since his friends died. 

An exact year from when Sunset Curve was supposed to play the Orpheum. Bobby's mood took a dip once again. He'd been laying in his his room, much like the night before his first petal pushers concert.

Rose knew what today was. Even if she hadn't, it was in every tabloid with an audience. "One year since Sunset Curve Tragedy" in big, bold letters. Letters that could be described a lot like the band's future could've been. 

Once again, Bobby was brought out of his thoughts by pebbles on his window. But instead of just Rose standing there, it was Ray, George, Rose and the rest of the petal pushers. They were all throwing pebbles. 

He didn't dare open the window this time. It was raining pebbles and h really did not want to get hit by flying rocks. 

The small crowd cheered when they saw him, hollering and waving their arms wildly. This made Bobby smile. How could it not? When they'd stopped throwing pebbles, he opened the window. 

"We brought cake." One of the sisters said. They both sounded similar and Bobby was so tired his vision was kind of blurry and unfocused. But the three words immediately didn't sit well with him. 

His friends' first death anniversary. And he was supposed to celebrate it with cake? Did they really expect him to?

Bobby didn't answer them. He didn't know what to say. He did not want to snap, or be rude. And he really didn't want them to come up. He didn't want to go down and meet them. He just wanted to blast some music and zone out. 

Lilac let out an "ow" as she was elbowed by several people at once. Poor Li didn't think she said anything wrong. Everyone liked cake, didn't they? 

They rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Wilson let them in. However, they hesitated going up to see Bobby. He was in pain. More pain than any one of them had ever experienced. More pain than any of them knew how to deal with. 

Ray was the first one to start climbing up the stairs. His friend needed a hug. He wasn't going to just sit by. George hesitated, but eventually followed. 

The girls...were a lot more hesitant. Maybe they should just leave this one to the boys. Maybe they'd be able to bring Bobby down so they could take him out and distract him. 

~

Bobby heard his door open. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep they'd leave him alone. 

Ray and George looked at each other. An unspoken agreement passed between them. The taller of the two, George, began to pull the covers over Bobby while Ray gave him a tight hug. The boy in bed began to sob. 

Was this not exactly what his friends would do if they saw him like this? 

Ray's hold got tighter, and George joined the hug from the other side. No one spoke for a long time. The only sound was Bobby's sniffles. He felt so tired. So defeated. So....alone. 

When Bobby had calmed down a little, they helped him off of the bed. "You can't stay here. Alone. We won't let you." Ray said, getting a bottle of water out of his coat pocket. Yes, he did carry around random bottles of water. He was 100% the mom friend. 

He offered the water bottle to Bobby, who took it with a quiet mumbled thanks, and drank some. Bobby placed it on his computer desk, and ran a hand down his face. "I...don't want to ruin your night. But I don't think I can come with you guys. I'm...exhausted." he mumbled, fiddling with one of his many rings. 

He couldn't bring himself to take any of them off. Not even the plastic ladybug one Reggie had got him. 

"That's okay. We can stay here. But we're not leaving." George explained, moving to stand next to Bobby and give him a side hug. 

There was a knock at the door before several heads poked in. It was the petal pushers. "so, you gonna invite us in or what?" Zinnia asked, grinning at the three boys. Bobby looked up at her and nodded, although her tone of voice did make him smile the tiniest bit. 

The petal pushers had come prepared. Soda, chips, board games, cards. The night was filled with giggles and a few tears on bobby's side, and some playful fights over George 'cheating' at Uno. 

Bobby was grateful. As much as he wanted to be by himself right now, he was kind of glad he wasn't alone. 

As the night progressed, they moved onto other games. Truth or dare, spin the bottle (always a fun game when no one in the circle is straight). Rose and Zinnia shared a peck, and so did George and Violet. 

When the bottle's neck landed on Aster, and the butt on Bobby, a small silence fell over the group. Ray was the first to break it. "You uh.. you don't have to. We can spin again." He offered, but Bobby stopped him. 

"What fun is a game if I don't play?" 

The kiss was...strange. Aster was clearly a little hesitant. He was just going through so much and she didn't know if this would...help. or if it was even appropriate. It didn't last too long, but it did linger. They leaned into each other a little longer than necessary.

Bobby couldn't tear his eyes from her for the rest of the night. At least, those parts of it when he didn't zone out and think about his dead friends. The way her dark hair framed her face, and the way her lips looked like they were constantly holding back a grin. 

Their eyes met eventually, while George was putting down a draw 4, thus eliminating Ray's slim lead. Ray had a very melodramatic reaction. He let out a gasp and then a groan, pushing George's shoulder lightly. "The betrayal. The nerve. How could you do this to me?" 

"Sorry, love. But it's every man for himself." George replied with a grin. The game went on, and did a full U Turn. While Ray and George were having a playful rivalry, and everyone was focused on them, Violet managed to turn the whole game on its head in her favor. 

"Another round?" Zinnia asked, gathering the cards and beginning to shuffle them. Bobby's red clock read 1 AM, and as she looked around the circle, she saw sleepy expressions on several faces. 

Bobby saw the intrigue in her eyes and looked around himself. It was funny how different people showed tiredness. Rose was leaning on Ray, who had droopy eyes and kind of a far off look. Lilac's eyes were starting to water, and Violet was starting to doze off. Zinnia seemed to be the only one fully awake (which was probably because of the seven cups of soda she'd had). Even George was squinting a little, and trying to suppress a yawn. 

Zinnia looked at Bobby, who was trying to blink the sleepiness from his eyes. She was definitely NOT going to try to get these six sleepy idiots into the band van and back to their respective houses. That was waaaay too much work. 

"D'you think your parents would mind if we stayed over?" 

"I don't think they'd mind at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter coming soon xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Also, if you wanna come yell at me on Tumblr pls do @beaniesflannelandfannypacks


End file.
